Andrew Jackson
Andrew Jackson was one of the most colorful, and strong-willed, people to ever occupy the office of President of the United States of America. Regarded by modern people as a borderline sociopath, Jackson was a strong-willed man ready to do violence at a time when America was still young and her government still forming. Facts: -When people think of Kings, they usually assume that they are in league with the New World Order. The NWO and Royal Order are often thought of as being nearly synonymous, yet this is not always the case, and Jackson is a startlingly just such an example. -Jackson was a cantankerous man who resisted the New World Order, rose to a position of leadership early on within the Sons of Liberty, fought the central bank (ie, the Financial Caste of the NWO), defeated the British during the War of 1812 at the Battle of New Orleans, and survived multiple assassination attempt. While often stereotypes as a lunatic leader, in actuality Jackson was simply the product of the violent, frontier era that America was experiencing at that time. -Born to Scots-Irish parents, Jackson entered civic life as a lawyer and in the ensuing years proved himself to be very popular among America's citizenry. -Jackson was nicknamed 'Old Hickory' because of an old hickory cane which he used to walk (and on one occasion pummeled an assassin with). -One of Jackson's biggest struggles during his tenure was combating the New World Order's Financial Caste in the form of the Second Bank of America. Essentially a precursor to today's Federal Reserve, the Second Bank was meant to be a central bank for the country. Jackson, seeing it as a corrupt institution and tool of manipulation, marshaled support throughout the Sons of Liberty and thoroughly dismantled the bank (although not without much infighting and sacrifice). Jackson later gloated about this victory, citing his defeat of the central bank as the singular greatest victory of his life. -Jackson is regarded as being the only US President to ever completely pay off the national debt. -Jackson was an accomplished duelist and is listed as walking away victorious from no less than thirteen duels, some of which are said to have taken place on the White House lawns. -Jackson was an accomplished military officer and led the US and SoL forces successfully in the Battle of New Orleans, which was both a battle between US and British forces and the only time the Sons of Liberty ever fought the Lords of the Congregation in wartime (who had been serving as the elite Highlander troops in British imperial forces). -Unfortunately, one big mar on Jackson's legacy is that he was unabashedly pro-slavery. During his tenure as President and Statesman, Jackson repeatedly squashed efforts from Abolitionists (anti-slavery activists) in the Northern States. -Jackson was nearly assassinated by a painter named Richard Lawrence who suffered from severe dementia and schizophrenia. Believing himself to be of royal English blood, and that Jackson had somehow killed his father back in England, Lawrence waited in ambush outside a funeral and fired two pistols at Jackson. Somehow, despite being at close range and both pistols being in working order, neither of the shots hit Jackson. Among the general public this was seen as an act of Divine protection. Lawrence, after being thrashed with Jackson's hickory cane, was later submitted to an insane asylum. References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dn478fMe5k -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Jackson#Religious_faith -https://www.whitehouse.gov/about-the-white-house/presidents/andrew-jackson/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SupNaQeJrq0 Category:King Category:Christian Coalition Category:Sons Of Liberty